


It's a Family Remedy

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, or not man you do you, platonic hance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-feverI take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!





	It's a Family Remedy

“It’s a family remedy, Lance, trust me!” Hunk pleaded. 

Shiro had practically dragged Lance onto the couch for “fresh air”, after much pleading from Hunk. While Pidge and Keith had hidden out by the airlock to stay germ free.

Shiro decided he would help them train until Lance was feeling better, and Allura and Coran disappeared somewhere deep in the control system for manual maintenance. Hunk, on the other hand, took it upon himself to care for his friend. 

Which was how he ended up here, coaxing a spoon of steaming clear liquid between Lance’s lips. 

“I cad feed myself, Hunk.” Lance sniffed miserably. “I don’t deed to be coddled.”

Hunk stifled a laugh, trying not to make Lance feel any worse than he already did. 

“Lance, buddy, I know you want to play it tough since we’re not home or anything, but…” he trailed off, setting the spoon back in a bowl. He had tried his best to recreate some kind of soup, something with enough spice to help clear Lance’s sinuses. “…I’m worried about you.”

Lance pushed his foot against Hunk’s leg. 

“Don’t, Hunk. I… I know I’m not the best team member and I’ve never been the most skilled, but, I can do this at least. I can take it easy, I swear. Just, just don’t make it sappy.” He pressed his too-warm body against Hunk’s left side, smiling softly. 

“I’ll be right here, okay? We can rest together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
